The love that shines through the wilderness
by wolf200
Summary: So this is another fanfic I have done, but this time it has a twist - what if Rhydian never was taken away by humans, instead he lived wild. This is set around cry wolf (around!), maddian included, and a bit less violence too :D bad at summaries...
1. The call of the wild

_A/N: So this is a fanfic set before Maddy's first transformation bur she hasn't met Rhydian, and this is about what would happen if Rhydian never got sent to foster care and taken by the humans..._

Rhydian's POV:

Life can get so boring at times, every day just seems to be hunt, for fill my duties and talk to the pack. But that is why I can run. I just love it! Running through the wind, feeling free like nothing will stop you! That is what being a wolfblood is all about - having no limits.

I sigh, tuning in with reality, I stop leaning on a tree and head back to the pack meeting. At the moment the leader of the pack is Alric, but his daughter - Jana is next in line. Though Mum (Ceri) and Alric have bonded us together - meaning we have to become Alpha and lead this pack when we are ready. I approach the group, who are discussing rather boring ideas - as usual.

"Right pack - we need punishments, we are not strict as a pack - and how will we be loyal if we break rules and know we can get away with it! So any ideas or shall I make them all up by myself?" Booms Alric. I sigh, my head pounding already.

"Well, we could capture any trespassers and kill them for they would be on the greatest territory of all!" Shouts Manir - the beeta wolf.

"Wonderful Manir - any other suggestion?" Alric inqires.

"Yes! We give them a trial, of course the Alric will be leading it, but we lock them up too - see if their instincts can hanfdle being locked up!"

Everyone roars in delight, and Alric nods his head proudly. Manir bows looking pleased. Ah I can't stand Aaron and Manir - they are Alphas, but they are too weak to start a pack, but still they call me a cub even though I was 15 last week! I shake my head in disgust, another thing I learnt since I was a pup - we love to see the flesh of others. I silently turn around, pushing past all the other wolfbloods, I can hear pattering footsteps come towards me, swiftly I look back to see Jana staring at me with curiosity, I smile slightly before turning back and darting off into the woods, feeling at one with my wolf.

Soon I arrive by a pure lake, as the water glimmers in the radiating sun, my eyes glow yellow as he wolf pulses through my veins. I then hear a crack around me, only to see a girl run through the woods in front of me, and not just any girl - a wolfblood. The girl halts as she reaches me, meters a part. I sniff the air again, yep she is a wolfblood.

Her face shines in the sun, as her delicate brown hair droops over her face, her dazzling brown eyes glisten along with her mud splattered face. I can't help but grin, as I have seen another wolfblood like me! I snap out of my thought, as I realize we have been gawping at each other for some time.

"Your'e like me!" I exclaim.

"A wolfblood, I know - I can smell ya." This girl says, her voice having this melodic accent to it. She stares at me, with uncertainty.

"Who are you?" I say, as I have never seen her in my life, strange - we travel every where around wales and seen every wolfbloods possible, but not her..

"Maddy, Maddy Smith - you?"

"Rhydian. You are a tame wolfblood." I accuse, narrowing my eyes at Maddy suspiciously.

"What! I am not tame!" Maddy growls, I feel black veins take over me.

"Yeah you are - you have a second name, wild wolfbloods don't, but tames have to. You are Maddy Smith - I am just Rhydian!" I bark.

"What is a wild wolfblood?" Maddy blatantly asks, looking rather perplexed. I can't help but laugh, making this Maddy girl even more furious.

"Don't laugh at me!" Gnarls Maddy.

I stop laughing and I begin to growl too, my instinct howls in glory as I morph into my wolf, getting read to fight. Maddy stares at me with determination in her eyes, but she does not transform, I yelp in shock; baffled to why she hasn't transformed yet to attack me but then it occurs to me why. Quickly I change back, panting slightly, thin hot dew trickling down my forehead. I stand slowly, and gaze at Maddy who has shuffled back a few paces.

"You haven't transformed yet have you?" I softly say.

"I haven't. I mean Mam and Dad have transformed, but they lock themselves away on the full moon, taming their instincts, unlike you." Maddy mutters, glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Maddy for wolfing out."

"Well, I am not used to it - as you are wild." Maddy mutters.

"But being a wild wolfblood is different to being tame and living in a human world. That's all" I state, grumbling, licking my dry lips. Maddy's cold expression remains the same - much to my sadness, though I'm not surprised really.

"Yeah - I worked that one out when you started wolfing out." Fires the tame.

"Alright, you don't have to shout!" I shout, being a complete hyporcrite.

"Sorry, I forgot, you are wild and live diffently, thinking you can rule everything!" Maddy snaps. She has a wild temper, meaning she is wild at heat.

"I know Maddy - I can be different!" I argue desperately, Maddy snorts disbelieveingly.

"Look being wild, you run free on a full moon, you get to hunt, live in the woods, living in the wild is where the wolf runs free! You never have to hide who you are!" I grin enthusiastically. Maddy's lips curl and she gradually shuts her eyes.

"That would be amazing. You get to be with people like you, not having to pretend to be human in front of your best friends. Especially when your best friend is obsessed with a beast on the moors." Maddy heaves. My eyes widen, suddenly feeling a lot of empathy for Maddy.

"I'm sorry for you. It must be hard for you. Really hard." Mutter softly. Maddy's eyes fling open, her eyes morph into a gleaming yellow.

"You have no idea Rhydian. You have no idea what it is like to hide who you are all your life because you have been wild all your life!" Shoots Maddy.

I stare at Maddy, feeling like my heart has just jumped over the full moon, her delicate features, her temper like a wolf ever thing about her is so perfect. Though, I guess Maddy has been alone when it comes to being with a pack - I guess being tame and only your parent know you are a wolfblood must be horribly awful. My heart aches for this Maddy, maybe we could be friends though we haven't met before - damn it!

"Your'e right Maddy, I don't know - but I know what it feels like to be part of a pack, and then not not be part of a pack. You have a life where you have people who care, all I have is my little brother, my Mum and a wolfblood who I have to date. I have no idea what your life is like but you have no idea what my'n is either." I confess solemnly. Maddy's eyes go back to normal, and I can't help but smirk.

"Guess we have a few things in common then." Maddy smiles, mysteriously.

"Oh yeah? What, tame girl?" I mock. Maddy growls slightly, but reins it in.

"We both love to em, er love being free!" Maddy stutters.I laugh wildly enjoying ever second my time with a girl I haven't met before.

Suddenly, I listen intently as thunderous footsteps charge towards us. Maddy freezes uncertain to what to do, as twelve wolfbloods of our large pack arrive. They throttle Maddy and kick her to the ground, Maddy whimpers in pain but attempts to fight back as blood gushes out of her nose. I can't control my distinct feeling any more and I fling myself onto the wolfbloods and grapple them to the ground, but twelve adults against two cubs - this isn't good. Soon Maddy and me are forced to stand as they clench our arms tightly. Maddy struggles but she soon learns that the more you move the tighter the hold becomes.

"Well, well well. A tame wolf hey? And Rhydian! Now that is a surprise, helping a tame wolfblood!" Aaron remarks, his breath whispering in my ear. I snarl at him, deeply vexed.

"Shut up Aaron! She didn't mean to come on our territory!" I defend, hoping from my heart Maddy really doesn't get herself killed.

"I don't care if didn't mean to. It is the fact that tame wolfbloods are traitors to our species and she was trespassing. Rhydian I think you know what that means, but lets take you two back to the pack!" Sneers Aaron. I howl in defeat.

"Rhydian - what does that mean?" Maddy cries. I look down at the putrid ground, knowing I can't look at her.

"I'm sorry Maddy Smith. I'm so so sorry." I mumble. As they hauls us along the murky woods, back home.

By dusk, we arrive to greet an furious looking Alric and an aggravated pack. I let out a small smile to them but the pack just growls in vain. Me and Maddy are pushed to the center of the herd as the twelve me circle us with loud banging sticks. Alric comes forwards to face me and Maddy, the stench of him makes my nose shrivel.

"PACK! We are here today to give trial to Rhydian, and his tame wolfblood friend who has trespassed our territory. What do you think I should do, to these worthless animals then heh?" Asks Alric. OH great.

"Take them prisoners, torture them, kill them, anything!" Menir booms. I let out a muffle groan.

"Good idea, anyone else?"

"We should let them see one last night Alric!" Aaron roars. Alric grins maliciously.

" Brilliant ideas you two." Alric compliments.

"We try your Alpha." Menir and Aaron kneel down with honor. I look to se Maddy who is looking at those three, perplexed.

" Stand you two. Everyone, raise your hand in the air if you find these worthless animals guilty." Alric swivels round to see everyone, apart from Mum and Bryn raising their hands.

"I think we know what this means. Rhydian and her will be taken to the cave until they are summoned for the final dance!" Confirms Alric. A tear slides down my face, knowing too well what that means.

"Rhydian - what does that mean?" Maddy murmurs. I slot my hand into hers and I smile at her weakly.

"It means the pack are going to do an execution dance, before they kill us." My voice trembles, as the rain begins to fall.

"WAIT! DAD!" Jana bellows. The whole pack falls silent and me and Maddy turn around, to see Jana gulping hard. I smile, I knew Jana would save me and Maddy!

"What Jana?" Alric murmurs.

"Well Father - save Rhydian from execution. He is part of our pack, and deserves to live. Please Dad, we are meant to be." Jana pleads. My eyes widen - what about Maddy?

"Alright, everyone save the boy for my daughters sake! Jana - what about the tame?" My heart bangs inside my rib cage, waiting for an answer, she can't die, not whilst I am alive and free.

"Well Dad, tame wolfbloods are a traitor to our pack, and the rules are not there to break - kill her." Jana bitterly spits. Alric nods to the rest of us, and suddenly I am thrust to the ground, landing with a loud bump.

"Alric NO! Don't let her die, please!" I shout, but the Alpha just laughs merciless. My obstinate legs stand straight, and I revolve to witness Maddy, looking so beautiful as she is dragged through the woods.

"RHYDIAN HELP PLEASE! RHYDIAN!" Maddy Smith screams, until she is faint echo's. Jana trots up to me, and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"What's done is done Rhydian. Leave her - she is a traitor to wolfbloods." I shake my head in response. I know Maddy is not a traitor, she is amazing. I will not let her die - she is like me, but more good looking!

"No Jana - this is all your fault. Maddy was a good person, wait she is a good person. I, I lo- she was my friend!" I splutter, my heart shattering, but I am uncertain about this feeling I have - so pure, intense and it is like fire exploding ( but wolfbloods hate fire!) inside my heart.

"I saved you Rhydian, or do you want me to kill you!" Growls Jana. But my wolf, my heart and my mind are all thinking one thing.

"Yes, execute me - if Maddy dies, then I die." I boldly and genuinely say. And too soon, I am carried off into the massive woods, towards Maddy Smith.

_A/N: So sorry if this is a bit boring - but it will get more interesting! Thank you for reading! I would also like to dedicate me story to ilovebobbylockwood, who inspired me to write this, and has helped me through the darkest times :D_


	2. Desperate measures

Still Rhydian's POV) _Also Maddy didn't wolf out in front of Shannon, cause Rhydian wasn't there to persuade Maddy to make amends after the argument they had and Maddy was near the fire alarm so she pressed it instead.- cry wolf. Also sorry if there isn't much love yet - trying here :D can I also say hanks to nikitabella who gave me some useful advice for last chapter, if there is any thing you would like me to add or change, new ideas e.c.t then I would be more than grateful :D enjoy..._

"In there, now." Colin orders.

"Whatever!" I spit.

"Enjoy Rhydian!" Badgers Colin.

I change into my yellow blistering eyes and march into the fusty cave, only a small hole giving me daylight, luckily for a wolfblood - you can see in the dark. I sniff the pungent air to smell Maddy's tranquil scent in the corner. Maddy tilts to head to look at me as I causally sit next to her.

"Can I call you Mads?" I inquire.

"If you really want to Rhydian. Though I don't have a nick name for you." Maddy replies, sounding and looking exhausted.

"I'm sorry Mads, it is my fault. But you were trespassing on my packs territory, and to save us from getting killed we need to leave." I suggest.

"Why do you, a wild wolf, want to help a tame like me?" Mady questions, looking too perplexed.

" Well, I don't think you are completely tame, and I am curious in the human world .Anyway I am curious about your life." I say. Being tame must be so different to the wilderness - mustn't it?"

"Well you get flushing toilets for a start! I have two friends, Tom and Shannon. We live in stonybridge and I am 14 years old. No one, apart from me family know we are wolfbloods. Oh also I have exams, and I keep on wolfing out" Maddy's voice rings gently in my head, hr voice like tidal wave lapping the sea front.

"Interesting - well not interesting in a cool way. But it is odd." I state, casually, making Maddy smirk.

"Yep, the wolfblood community is odd, with odd wolfbloods," Maddy says raising her eyebrows at me.

"I have always lived in the wild we my Mum, Ceri and brother Bryn. Bryn is 11. We joined this pack, three years ago, and since I haven't cut my hair." Maddy laughs weakly shaking her head, I simper as the wind whistles in the calm air.

"Tame wolfblood are more tidy, that's for sure, and less dangerous." Maddy bites her dry cracked lips. I shiver, as intense warmness ripples down my back, making my heart melt in wonder.

"We also need to leave or the pack will eat us!" I add, mocking the situation a bit.

"That is different to the human world for sure. But your right, we need to get out, then we need to go back to stonybridge." Maddy quickly says - wow, Mads is a fast thinker!

"Really! That is cool. But what about my family?" I whisper.

Suddenly I feel the walls close in on me, the security of it all makes my head pound, as the wolf within coils around my heart, sqwuirming in hatred as the twists into thickness, and darness surrounds my heart. I shut my eyes in desperation, as veins scuttle accross my body. I heart scraping noises.

"Rhydian, deep breathes yeah? You need to snap out of it, just breathe and think about lying in a green fiel in the sun." Maddy blurts out.

"The walls Maddy." I whisper, my heart beat racing.

"It's alright, just keep breathing, don't let the wolf take over." Maddy firmly says, I nod my head and sure enough, the wolf quitens down. I open my eyes, and notice I am in the wolf pose. Maddy smiles at me wearily.

"Thanks, um carry on about my family." I heave.

"I thought about that, either they want to come or we leave them because there is a massive risk of them being killed if they come." I nod my head, comprehending the statistics.

"I suppose your right, but can I contact them?"

"Yeah, but I will tell you when you get to the human world. Also before you ask - how are we going to get out, we are wolves. you will dig!" Maddy confirms, I beam feeling rather excited about going to the human world and turning into my wolf self,

"Ah Maddy! I have to do all the digging!" I moan playfully. Maddy looks smugly at me.

"Yeah well, you better put ya back into it then!"

"Alright, but give me directions."

"Well heres a clue - you will smell humans, you idiot."

I laugh dryly and then transform into my bulk tall brown wolf and begin to dig with my razor sharp claws.

(Shannon's POV) - three hours later...

I walk out of school with Tom heaving. Where is Maddy? Last thing we saw of her was Mads running through the woods at lunch! It is weird because she has been acting really strange lately, and being harsh on Tom too, but she just won't open up to us!

"Where is Maddy Shan?" Tom questions saying Maddy in a dreamy voice... I need to find out fast if Tom has any feeling for her, they would be a match made in Stonybridge!

"I have no idea Tom. So guessing you like her, but a bit more as a friend." I hint and Tom hits me on the arm.

"Don't tell Mads that OK?" I nod my head, confirming it.

Me and Tom halt abruptly, to see Maddy and this other person darting towards the hole in the fence, both of them smiling sadly. They are both smothered in grime, and this boy's hair is so long! Wow, I knew Maddy could run - but not that fast! Maddy and c.o jog over to us, in the corner of my I eye, I observe Tom's mouth sticking open, looking extremely jealous - ooh er.

"Maddy! I see you have a new tag along!" Tom gently mutters, Maddy ignores that comment, removing leafs out of her hair.

"You alright guys." Maddy greets. The group just falls silent, Maddy looks at us awkardly, her head looking down slightly. The boy (newbie I suppose) sniffs us oddly. Well I think this will be interesting.

"I want you to meet Rhydian!" Maddy exclaims.

"Alright mate." Tom grumble, and I say hight to him also.

"So what brings you here to Stonybridge Rhydian?" I inquire.

"Um Rhydian is new to stonybridge because -" Maddy looks at Rhydian unsure what to say, arousing my suspicion evermore.

"Because I am from wales, and my family couldn't move here, but we are a friend of Maddy's family - my family." Rhydian adds, isn't it obvious they are lying!

"Yeah - you know the Morris's? Well this is Rhydian Morris!" Maddy exclaims. Ah I remember, Maddy has talked about them once or twice. But she has never mentioned them having a son before...

"Oh that is nice." I reply. Silence engulphs the atmosphere - again. I nudge Tom, this is the perfect time to make his move.

"Maddy you want to go to Bernie's? I need to ask you something privately." Tom mutters.

I look at Maddy and Rhydian. Rhydian whispers something quietly into Maddy's ear, on something to do with Bernie's and who it is - wow he really is new.

"Yeah sure, I would love to go!" Maddy exclaims.

I hear Tom yelp in joy, but to my utter surprise, Rhydian tenses up, and begins to growl. Rhydian puts his hands behind backs, and Maddy steps forwards slightly, to cover him. Something really isn't right here; it feels like it was the night the beast came - I have that Shannon vibe running through my veins most nights, so who can tell!

"Brilliant! We will be able to spend some time together - alone!" Tom casually says, causing Rhydian to growl even more! Maddy nods her head, fake smiling as she kicks Rhydian in the leg quite hard. What is up with those two?

"So I will pick YOU up Mads, in twenty minutes or so at your place of course!" Tom confidently says - good on Tom.

"Yeah, that will be cool! You are a good friend." Maddy hurriedly replies. Rhydian snarls looking furious, and Maddy clenches his shoulder (left) to stop him from lashing out. Tom looks at them confused.

"I'm going to ki -" Rhydian clenches his large jaw tightly.

"Rhydian, stop OK. It is fine." Maddy assures him, but alas that doesn't stop this weird kid.

"Nope Mads, gone too far." Rhydian grits his teeth, and dodges past Maddy and leaps onto Tom, bearing his teeth and snarling whilst scratching at him.

Tom lands on his back with a thump as Maddy tries to get Rhydian off. I jog over and try to help, but Rhydian is too strong, and that is when I observe veins down his hands and arms - black veins, not human. Tom whimpers in pain, looking ver funny - helpless!

"RHYDIAN - GET OFF HIM." Maddy shouts, and she hauls him up and pushes him to to the ground.

Rhydian's shoulders immobilized by Maddy's hands, as she does some weird breathing technique, which appears to be working. A few minutes later, Maddy stands- pulling Rhydian up with her. They turn around to face me and Tom, who is clutching my shoulders weakly. Rhydian looks away suddenly, as Maddy scratches the back of her neck.

"Tom, are you OK?" Maddy questions, with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah - just it hurts." Maddy walks a few steps towards Tom, leaving an fatigued Rhydian. Maddy fumbles around in her pocket and retrieves fluffy old tissues and apply's it to Toms face gently. Rhydian just growls again like a wild animal again.

"Oh you know what Maddy, I'm off. I don't even see why you want someone who is not even like you!" Spits Rhydian. Maddy groans as we watch him sprint off back through that hole. What was he on about? Maddy shoots some pained expressions at us, and she begins to pursue this mysterious boy.

Rhydian's POV:

I slump back on a log, feeling deflated. Mads doesn't deserve a idiotic human, she should fall in love with a wolfblood. She should fall in love with a bold wolfblood. What about me - even though I don't know her much, the last 24 hours have been the best! Every thing about Maddy Smith is perfect! But she doesn't care, I probably not even her friend, she is still aiding Tom. I loose myself in my depressing thought, until I hear a loud thump. My eyes snap open to see Maddy sitting in front of me!

"You know, you have been thinking for over an hour Rhydian." Mads says, I just shrug - I won't let my feeling show yet.

"Ah come on Rhydian, what where you thinking lashing out a Tom like that? I know it is hard for you to control your instincts but you need to try more." Maddy adds, a thin smile curling on her lips.

"Can control my instincts - normally." I yell.

"No you can't. Rhydian, they are human so don't start trying to kill them!" Maddy remarks.

"Well, you deserve much better than a human, but seeing as you are tame - well I not surprised any more." I mutter. Maddy glares at me, looking hurt. Great Rhydian, I just did it again.

"I'm not tame, and I don't like Tom in that way. But I didn't come here to talk about that. Unless you want to get killed in my territory for trespassing here, I would suggest you come with me to see me parents." She darkly murmurs.

I frown, before we silently stand. If she want to play that game, then lets be it. Me and Maddy trudge through the dirt, until I see a massive building. I freeze, the human world is so much different to the wild, I don't do well, being locked up, going into large buildings. Maddy looks at me with empathy in her eyes, and entwines her fingers into my'n. Together we walk up to the Smith's house. But some thing scratches at the back of my skull, like someone is watching us...


	3. Mysterious developments

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully is it a bit longer than usual..._

(in none's POV)

"So you want us, to help a wild wolfblood, because he broke some rules, and now the pack leader is coming after us?" Ridicules Dan, folding his arms in disbelief.

"Well, it was me fault as well - I did trespass, and we don't know if they will come after us, to me wild wolfbloods seem afraid of the human world." Grumbles Maddy, who is glaring at her remorseful parents.

"Look, we didn't want to scare you about wild wolfbloods that's all pet." Explains Emma.

"Yeah, you got that one right, instead of you telling us - I had to find out for myself!" Retorts Maddy, who happens to be standing in the clumped living room, as the aroma of cooking meat drifts elegantly into the room.

"Don't talk to your mother like that! Just wild wolfbloods are too dangerous for our liking, that is why Rhydian can not stay!" flares Daniel.

"Hey that is not fair! I am not dangerous, far from it - and I have no where to go either!" Barks Rhydian.

"Yeah but you will be dragging the pack into danger." remarks Emma.

"Well, I think Alric would of realized Rhydian and me aren't in their territory by now - and I can't smell them!" Maddy reasons, in a calm manner. Rhydian nods his head like a feral animal. (well he is).

"Well, where would Rhydian stay then?" Dan fires.

"In the wilderness, caves, tall trees, woods. I am wild naturally - so I don't need a dome, er home!"

"See, he doesn't know a thing about the human life. He can't just go into school not knowing what a bed is!" Exclaims Emma.

"Look I will stick with Mads during the day, and she will teach me how to live a human life, that way I get to be with, I mean Alric won't go near humans, so the more I mix with them the better!" Rhydian says, gulping slightly.

"Fine, but Maddy you better make him tame soon or he is out OK?" Emma finalizes, Maddy smiles.

"Yeah Mam, Dad - thanks."

"I'll get Rhydian's school papers ready then, luckily it will be a Friday, tomorrow -Rhydian will only be at School for a day." Daniel Gruffly replies. Maddy and Emma roll their eyes.

"Er Mads, what's school?" Rhydian whispers. Maddy turns around to face him.

"You don't know?"

"Well, you didn't even know what a wild wolfblood was. SO..." Rhydian ushers.

"School is where you learn how to read, write, count numbers, and different topics related to it." Maddy responds, Rhydian's forehead creases, until it clicks in his mind.

"Oh, OK that makes sense I guess!" Rhydian chirps. They look away from their fixing gaze, to notice Emma and Dan entering the tepid room with a chair and some piercing siccors.

"Right Rhydian, you need to fit in - so I suggest you sit on the chair, and let me cut your long hair." Demands Emma. Rhydian sighs, acknowledging it is going to be a long night ahead of them.

40 minutes later, Maddy and Rhydian leave the rustic cottage happily. Rhydian feels his tousled spiked (only a little) hair once more, grinning joyfully.

"Maybe Mads, the human world won't be so bad after all." Contemplates Rhydian, as they stroll through the effulgent woods.

"What was bad about it before?" Maddy murmurs feeling at one with her instinct of liberty.

"You." Rhydian states. Rapidly Maddy whacks him on the arm, and they begin to dart past the winding looming dirt encrusted trees, playfully smiling.

Five minutes later, Maddy and Rhydian arrive at a bulk tree panting slightly. Maddy narrows her eyes as a vague scent hits her nose. Rhydian frowns, baffled and fatigued.

"Mads, whats up?"

"Shh, trying to focus here - I can smell wild wolfbloods." Maddy focuses even harder, as Rhydian smiles.

"Maddy, it's Mum and Bryn!" Exclaims the male wolfblood.

Maddy lifts her head up to see a tall dark haired pale women, smothered in dirt, clutching the shoulders of a boy, who appears to look rather frightened. Rhydian races up to his pack and they embrace, with gratitude shining through their hearts. Maddy smiles slightly, as the facts dismally weigh in. Rhydian breaks away, feeling truly at one with the world.

"My son, how have you been?" Ceri asks, cupping Rhydians cheek with lovableness.

"I have been great Mum, whats happened with Alric?" Rhydian replies, anxiety gushing through his veins.

"He wants you and your tame friend dead Rhydian, that is why we have come here, because Alric is frightened of humans. Brother we want to stay here." Bryn interjects. Rhydian grin, ruffling Bryn's jet black hair playfully.

"Well, I thought you hated the human world." Rhydian argues.

"We do, but this is our last resource, the tame society. I'm guessing it ia the same for you then?" Ceri questions.

"Yeah, but Mum - I have guidence, and some understanding already. You will be in the human world, not even knowing what a house is." Rhydian mutters.

"You think we will go to school, and things like that. Nonsense - me and Bryn will live in the wild, here - we never said over there where human live. We will stay here." Ceri confirms. Maddy sighs, and walsk up to Ceri and Bryn.

" Yeah but me prents won't let you stay here, they only just let Rhydian stay." Maddy butts in.

"Well, they are only tame -we are much cunning than them." Ceri replies ingdinatly.

"Fair point, but you have to remain hidden - you know you be seen by anyone. That sort of thing." Maddy bites her lip. Ceri and Bryn nods.

"We shall do as you say. Thanks Mads." Rhydian grins.

"They are your family Rhydian, what did you think I was going to do? Let them be killed by me parents or Alirc? Look I need to go, meet you here tomorrow yeah?" Maddy asks Rhydian.

"Sure, I got the new clothes for school by the way. We will try to keep hidden." Rhydian responds, his heart flattering like the trees swaying around him. Maddy nods, and whips around to walk home, completely and uttely exhausted. Rhydian watches the female wolfblood depart, lost in his own thoughts.

"Can she be trusted Rhydian?" Bryn inquires. Rhydian snaps out of his hold, and nods his head reassuringly.

"Yeah, of course. Maddy, wants to help us. I just know it."

"Hows that my son, you have only known her for a day." Ceri blurts out.

"I just feel it alright, I just know it in my heart, my instincts that Maddy can be trusted. Relax yeah?" Rhydian mutters. Ceri smirks slightly, shaking her head, knowing too well...

The morning approaches the earth like a hurricane .The sun's rays glisten in the tepid water as, Rhydian's obstinate legs stroll through the woods, his head processing the recent events that had rocked his world. Rhydian's skin feels like it is on fire, as the crisp clothes stick to his skin. Rhydian grins to himself, becoming excited as his thinks of the tiring day ahead of him. Soon, Rhydian sniffs Maddy's enchanting scent, that is coimg towards him. Maddy bustles out of the entwined bushed, her back hanging off her shoulder.

"Hi Mads, should we get going or what?" Rhydian claps his hands together, as he senses the wolf rising to the surface.

"Yeah, but first, you need to know how to control the wolf first Rhydian." Maddy argues.

"Oh really, I know if I start to wolf out, then I take deep breaths, and look away and go into the woods." Confirms Rhydian.

"Yeah but -"

"But what Maddy!" Rhydian shouts. Maddy can't help but smile in defeat. Without a word, Maddy leads a extremely smug Rhydian to Bradlington high school.

Ten minutes later, Maddy and Rhydian arrive at the medium sized grotty school. Rhydian gulps slight, and stuffs his hands inside his pockets.

"Are you ready Rhydian?" Maddy whispers.

"Yeah I suppose so." Rhydian murmurs.

Soon, the pair stride into the school, the musty scent makes Rhydian's nose cringe, as he notices everyone stare at him. Maddy looks at him in the corner of her eye, clearly concerned by the time they get to Maddy's form room. Maddy grips the door handle, and opens the stiff door. Mr Jeffries gives that warm smile, as they both go in, the whole class goes hectic. Rhydian analyzes, as a group of boys just laughing at him. Rhydian frowns, as the anger slowly erupts.

"Hey, calm down everyone, this is Rhydian Morris." Mr Jeffries booms. Indicating Rhydian.

"Hi." Rhydian mutters.

"Right, we have got your form papers ready, welcome to Bradlington high! Sit down with Maddy." Rhydian nods his head, and follows Maddy to a small desk. They perch on the cold chairs, as Rhydian shoves his hands deeper into his pockets. Suddenly, Rhydian gets a hard poke on the arm, Rhydian swivels around to see three girls dressed in ridiculous clothing, grinning at him in awe.

"Hi, I'm Kara, this is Katrina, and Kay. Rhydian is a really nice name -is it welsh?" Kara asks, playing with her hair.

"Yeah it is." Rhydian grunts. Maddy's ears prick up and she too turns around startled.

"Oh, what do you want freak?" Kay spits (on the right).

"Um, well just wondering what you were on about." Maddy fires back.

"Well it none of our buisness, so keep out of it." Katrina replies. Everone frowns, her sentence not making sense at all.

"Yeah you are not part of this conversation." Kara adds. Maddy glares at them, and reluctantly turns back round.

"Yeah why are you even friends with Maddy? She is SO not cool." Katrina remarks.

"Hey don't talk to Maddy like that! Me and Mads have a lot in common." Shoots Rhydian. Before anyone can speak, the piercing bell goes off. Everyone stands, and Rhydian swivels back round.

"What does that noise mean?" Rhydian questions.

"Meaning we have lessons for two hours." Maddy moans.

"Brilliant!" Rhydian exclaims, Maddy gives him an bizarre look and Rhydian shuts up.

By second period, Rhydian had the most attention than Maddy in four years. Whwn the bell goes off once more, Rhydian departs quickly. Maddy catches up with him, as he heads off out of the school.

"Hey Rhydian where are you going?" Maddy demands.

"You need to let off some steam Mads, you were twitichng through thing, er numbers, no maths! Full moon is in two days now." Rhydian replies, almost running.

"I see, well I'll race you then." Maddy shrugs, bolting into her favourite spot in the woods.

A few meters away, Shannon and a 'wounded' Tom watch them sprinting off through the detached fence into the clumped woods.

"There is something up, why running?" Shannon retorically questions.

"Rhydian must be hiding something, a secret that Mads can't resist." Tom assumes.

"We need to confront them." The two human both conclude.

By lunch, Tom is still fuming as he plonks himself onto the dinner chair beside Shannon.

"Rhydian's hands went black when he got angry, he likes running and started to growl at you Tom -what does that tell you?" Shannon whispers.

"That he has a bad temper, and needs running lessons cause he is so unfit." Tom grouses, staring at the two wolfbloods, getting their food.

"No, that he is some sort of monster." Shannon coughs the last part out as Maddy and Rhydian sit opposite, the atmosphere becoming very tense.

"You alright guys!" Maddy cheers. Everyone nods glumly.

"Alright Rhydian." Tom utters.

"Yeah, are you? You look at bit angry." Rhydian replies, smirking.

"I'm fine! Thankyou!" Tom snaps.

"Really? You don't look it." Rhydian goads.

"Rhydian." Maddy sternly says.

"What Mads, I am asking a question. Tom really doesn't look good." Rhydian reasons. Jimi observes the mater, resent swelling up. Rhydian stands, stuffing a slab of meant into his mouth, and walks off. Maddy rolls her eyes in despair.

"What is really wrong Tom, you can fool everyone but me and Shan you know." Maddy soothingly says.

"I am Mads, just go." Grumbles the teenage boy. Maddy stands angrily and storms off trying to find Rhydian.

"See, Shan. Rhydian called Maddy - Mads, there are all over each other." Afforms Tom. Shannon silently groans.

Maddy finds the male wolfblood by the darkroom, reading a piece of paper by the door.

"You really need a bigger darkroom Mads, something called the hulk, queen and who cares (A/n -they are the actual names in lone wolf :D) want to be in it - five of you in a small darkroom." Rhydian scratches his chin.

"It was Jimi, and his friends Sam and Liam who wrote that." Maddy corrected.

"Wait, so are they joining the club too or are they the names on here?" Rhydian questions.

"No you idiot! Sam, Liam and Jimi are norma - are some bullies that annoy me, Tom and Shannon!" Heaves Maddy.

"Not just three people, those girls, the K's call you a freak too, that makes six. Any way did you speak to Tom or what?" Rhydian says intrigued by it all.

"He just told me to go - I have never seen him like this before, I just don't know whats up with him. It's really bugging me." Maddy kicks the dirt encrusted floor is fury.

"Hey, don't worry. Tom is going through a phase that's all, I'm sure he will be alright." reassures Rhydian.

"Maybe, maybe.." Murmurs Maddy.

"OI! RHYDIAN! RHYDIAN!" Jimi bellows. Rhydian revolves to face Jimi, feeling quite aggravated. Jimi rushes up to the male wild wolfblood, meters apart.

"I hear you have been upsetting Tom." Spits Jimi.

"What has it got to do with you?" Snarls Rhydian, clching his fists.

"Everything." Jimi eyes Rhydian with resentment.

"Hey Jimi don't start talking to Rhydian like that, it wasn't his fault." Maddy defends, standing aside Rhydian.

"Oh really, like you care -you would prefer to get caught up your own little world, where you don't care for anyone. I don't even like Tom, but you are his best friend, well he deserves better - your just a rubbish worthless friend." barks Jimi. Maddy looks away feeling rather ashamed.

"Don't you dare speak to Maddy like that!" screeches Rhydian.

"Oooh, I'm so scared." Mocks Jimi. Sudden;y Rhydian can't take it anymore, his senses become wild once again...


	4. Cry wolf

_So I hope you like this, it isn't that good but thank you too all of you guys who are reading and reviewing (thank you to the epic person who said my work was cheesy, that is so nice :D) Also if you haven't already, please read Ilovebobbylockwood's stories, especially Maddian!_

Rhydian charges at Jimi, feeling at one with the wilderness shining in his heart. Veins crawl up his arms, tingling in his finger tips giving Rhydian sensational ripples that slither down his spinal cord. His heart pounds in his bulk rib cage, as his head swirls into a pool of tranquility. Jimi roars in fury and he too begins to charge at the feral teenager. Rhydian leaps into the air, crashing onto Jimi, they both fall backwards with an loud thump, as more school children gather round eagerly. Rhydian's clammy hands begin to burst with energy, as dark distinct veins crawl up his hands, and scuttle to his neck. Jimi gasps slightly, and freezes, petrified. Maddy curses under her breath, and rushes to Rhydian, trying to haul Rhydian off Jimi. Soon, Maddy drags him off.

"Look down, now Rhydian!" Hisses Maddy. Rhydian looks away from the humans, as his eyes gleam yellow. Maddy shoves Rhydian into the darkroom, and Rhydian starts growling.

"Calm down!" Maddy shouts. Rhydian shakes his head.

"I can't!" Rhydian snarls, as claws imgerge out of his hands, replacing his finger tips.

"RHYDIAN!" Maddy grits her teeth, moaning slightly.

Rhydian kneels to the ground, and morphs into 'his wolf self'. Maddy fumbles around in her pocket, for the photography key, she solely keeps, and retrieves it she leaves the darkroom reluctantly and closes the door behind her, putting the small light gleaming key into the lock and twisting it, until she hears a small CLICK. Maddy sniffs the bitter air, to see Jimi shaking, clutching his shoulder. The female wolfblood smiles in relief and storms up to him, and pushing Jimi towards the front entrance of the school rapidly.

"Oi, get off me!" Jimi spits, shrugging Maddy off. Maddy reins in her anger, and faces the cold hearted frightened bully.

"Come to protect him have you, or are you like one of him?" Jimi accuses. Maddy's head bangs, as she shoves er hands into her fluffy old pocket.

"Don't know who and what your'e talking about!"

"Oh really, I am talking about Rhydian, as if you didn't know!" Jimi snaps.

"What about him?" Maddy indignantly mutters.

"Well your little boyfriend is not human, his hands went black, and he started growling."

"And... So what?" Maddy asks casually, shrugging her shoulders.

" Well he is like a wild animal." Jimi barks, seething. Maddy looks away, her mind gone blank.

"Really? What are you saying, he is a beast or something!" Mocks Maddy.

"Well my my, you know what he is then?" Jimi affirms.

"What? What gave you that impression? You were talking about him being a monster." Maddy scoffs.

"I never said it, YOU did. Yeah I may think that, but why did you say it Maddy. I bet you know!" Assumes Jimi.

"Don't be ridiculous! I was, er, well, um I was trying, er, well, maybe - I was trying to see what you were thinking because you have just said something weird about Rhydian, who you haven't even known for a day!" Maddy cries.

"Well I know what I saw. Rhydian is a monster of some kind, he is a beast." Jimi states. Maddy raises her eyebrows unconvincingly.

"Oh great." Jimi murmurs in despair.

"What?"

"I am starting to sound like Shannon Kelly." Maddy fails to let out a snigger, as Jimi sneers at her even more.

"Though at least I am not a freak like her, or a monster either." Jimi blutsers before turning around and striding back into the school. Maddy heaves sadly, feeling the weight on her shoulders, as her body is going to explode if she doesn't run free.

"Maddy!" A familiar voice beckons. Maddy turns around to see Shannon and Tom races up towards her, in a humanish sort of way.

"Oh hi, what are you doing here?" Maddy chirps.

"Well we came to see how you were. What does Jimi want." Shannon questions.

"Oh he was just annoying us about how, er I looked really bad that's all." Maddy responds quickly, arousing ever more suspicion.

"I see... Anyway it is freezing out here, and science class is in two minutes so can we go please?" Shannon pleads. Maddy and Tom laugh, and they all make their way to class once more.

"Hey any of you lot going to the match on sunday?" Tom happily asks.

"TOM!" Shannon and Maddy moan in a unison, as they talk about noramal 'things' in a normal school school, with well normal teenagers... (not quite normal though).

Five minutes later, the three arrive to Miss parish's class, just in time for the register. Maddy and Tom sit next to each other, still discussing about which hobby is better, photography or football.

"Rhydian." The science teacher calls. The class remains slightly silent.

"Had anyone seen Rhydian?" The teacher sighs in defeats. "I'll take that as a no then."

Maddy's head suddenly switches back to normal, as she sticks her hand up, putting on a pained expression. Tom's face crumples into perplexity.

"Yes Maddy?" Miss Parish asks, taking off her glasses off.

"I don't feel well Miss, can I go please?" Maddy timidly and innocently asks. The teacher nods. Maddy races off, as the 3 K's cringe into horror.

Maddy darts off to the fusty darkroom desperately, and unlocks the darkroom door. The door swings open to reveal an empty room, the light flickers in the gelid atmosphere. Maddy closes the door behind her, and she sniffs the pungent air frantically, to reveal a strong stench of wolfblood in the dirt encrusted corner. Rhydian steps out of the shadows that engulf him, smiling with relief. Maddy shakes her pounding head angrily.

"You idiot! You got yourself into a load of trouble, if me parents get any wiff of this then you and your family are gone!" Maddy bellows.

"I KNOW!" Rhydian argues.

"Really? Cause I don't think you know!" Maddy retorts.

"Well teach me then." Rhydian reasons.

"I try Rhydian, but you can't just keep your anger hidden can you!" Remarks Maddy.

"Because I wild, at least I know who I am unlike you!"

"Thanks Rhydian." Murmurs Maddy, feeling well and truly hurt.

"Look, I know I messed up, but I will fix it alright." Rhydian reassures. Maddy snorts in disbelievingly.

"How, you know nothing about being a 'tame wolfblood." Maddy storms out of the door. Rhydian gulps in disappointment, as reality sinks in...


	5. grave consequences

_A/N: can I just say thank you to EVERYONE who has read and reviewed my work, it has made my day so many times and you guys are so epic :D_

Maddy sighs sadly, walking home after an hour of head pounding lessons. The female wolfblood kicks a rock by her worn out trainers, wondering where Rhydian could be. The pressure of her keeping such an impact secret gets to her at times, maybe that is why she has a rubbish temper. Maddy sighs again contemplating whether she should find Rhydian in case he does any more damage. Maddy turns around, and follows her instincts as she always does...

Rhydian's POV:

I storm off into the woods angrily. Why can't I just ever learn?Suddenly an thought occurs to me. What if I do learn to become tame. Without any ones help - it must be so easy at heart really, all you have to do is not kill people. I'll show everyone, especially Mads. I grin, as what Mads told me last night, a light bulb moment.

"Rhydian!" I turn around to see Maddy walking cautiously towards me. I stuff my hands in my pockets, and nod gravely.

"Maddy." I reply. Mads shakes her head and looks at the ground, clenching the straps of her bag even more.

"How are you feeling? Still feeling wolfy?" Maddy questions looking towards me. Maddy really does make up some stupid words.

"Not really, I have been thinking." I state. I sigh having a human emotion nestling in my stomach, guilt really makes me hungry.

"I see. Do you want to go to Bernies?" I nod eagerly.

Maddy smiles and begins to walk the opposite direction. I jog up to Mads and we stroll to the food factory. We listen to the birds chirping in the clear sky, the serenity of the woods making our hearts melt.

"So you like photography then." I say, feeling intrigued.

"Yeah, it is me talent. I just love taking photographs of the woods, I can get beautiful things into one picture, it is the best job to do." I grin, that is how to make Maddy happy then.

"I don't know my talent, I guess being in the wild is limited compared to living in here." I reply causally.

"Well I'm sure we could find out, must be something you can do really well." Ponders Maddy out loud.

"Suppose so. How are you feeling?" I question. Soon it is the full moon, Maddy must be feeling like she is about to explode.

"OK, could do with a run though." I smirk, as the wolf rushes through my veins. But Maddy is already sprinting off towards the place called Bernie's. I gleefully pursue her, feeling at one with the wind.

Soon we arrive at the musty building that is making me quite nauseous. Me and Maddy halts, breathing moderately. My heart beats quickly, as the thought of being in a confined shop sinks in. I open the heavy door to reveal some humans happily eating and mostly chatting. I sigh in relief I won't be getting into trouble. For once. We go and sit with Shannon and Tom who are looking really miserable, I barely hear Tom mutter I told you to Shan, but I think Maddy heard it too.

"What did you tell Shannon Tom?" Maddy asks naively. I look at them furiously.

"Nothing, about a maths question and then the formulas, I got a question wrong." Shannon stutters.

I tune in with my wolf hearing, listening to their bold heartbeats. I turn around to listen to one of the K's, normal not too fast or slow, I then go on to listen to Tom's, this time though it is faster odd. I zone out.

"Mads, what does it mean if a heart beat is quicker than others in a cold afternoon." I whisper in Maddys ear.

"They are - no I trust Shannon and Tom they wouldn't lie to us." Maddy hisses.

"But you lie to them, and they trust you." I quietly remark. I turn my gaze towards the speechless humans who are looking at Maddy dubiously.

"Shannon, I thought you were good at maths, and not just science." Maddy questions.

"Yeah I am, just didn't get that one right." Shannon scratches the back of her neck timidly. Maddy lets out a strangled growl.

"We know you weren't talking about maths. You are lying to us." I blankly point out.

"Ridiculous, so can we just drop it." Tom snaps.

I was just about to comment, when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I twist my body to see Jimi and his stupid beeta wolves. He is smirking at us, too omniscient. He is the Alpha I take it, that means I have to challenge him. I stand straight, gaining ceases between my eyebrows.

"What's wrong Rhydian, no one can protect you now."Goads Jimi.

"I don't need anyone to protect me, you are just in my way of becoming top." I spit. I get confused cackles of laughter, I don't care.

"You are a nutcase, but more of a monster." Jimi insults.

I feel the wolf mount of me, I look around, notice people laughing and giggling at me thinking I am a weirdo, I turn around to see Maddy. Just looking at me coldly, disappointed? Shannon and Tom glare at me with is not the wild, and I need to be tame. I breath heavily, before storming out of the shop or food place, running to my family. My belonging.

(Noone's POV -3RD person)

Maddy steps out of the cafe and watches her Friend bolt off into the clumped woods. Shannon and Tom shuffle next to Maddy.

"What are you hiding Maddy?" Shannon demands softly.

"Yeah we can tell. Look Mads we are your best friends, you can tell us anything." Tom assures. Maddy turns around sharply to face them.

"OK, well the thing is Rhydian has a condition called clinical lycanthropy, it is a rare condition. But that's why Rhydian feels threatened, and he likes running to clear his mind. Oh look it's that time already. See you guys later yeah?" Maddy calls, speed walking.

"Do you think Maddy is lying?" Tom questions.

"I don't know, but what choice do we have? Maddy is suggesting Rhydiant thinks he is a werewolf. Maybe he is one." Shannon contemplates, loving science _too_ much.

"Or maybe it is an excuse so they can spend more time together." Shannon looks at Tom with exasperation plastered on her face. This was going to be a long day.

A/N: sorry it is a bit boring, didn't like this chapter either.


	6. Maddy cool

_A/N: Hey if any of you guys wanted the wolfblood dialogue for all of series 1 and a bit of series two type in -wolfblood Springfield scripts,it gives you word for for word :D Also if anyone can read a wolfblood crosser over (Waterloo road) then that would be epic too -thanks for reading so far :D_

Maddy trudges to school,alone the sun painfully shining in her eyes. Maddy notices a crowd of people surrounding something, or somebody. Maddy pushes past them, and their is Rhydian, wearing sunglasses and a new jacket? Maddy pushes past the captivated humans until she get to Rhydian, that's when she see them.

"This is the famous Maddy Smith by the way!" Rhydian shouts, people cheer.

"Rhydian, how did you get me photographs of the moors?" Maddy hisses.

"Chill Maddy, Shannon gave them to me. Your'e gonna be famous!" Rhydian grins, Maddy can't help but smile.

"Rhydian, they are only a few pictures, nothing special."

"Oh really now!" Rhydian argues, his quickly turns to face the hungry crowd.

"I'll give you a tenner for it!"

"No i'll give you twenty!"

"Twenty two fifty!"

"Twenty five!" A tall boy calls,Rhydian hands him the photographs in exchange for the money. Abruptly, the bell goes off, and the crowd scampers off in different directions. Rhydian places the money in Maddy's pocket as they blend in with the crowd. For once.

"OK, what just happened?" Maddy demands.

"I just sold one of your spare pictures to a human." Rhydian replies uncertain to where this conversation is going.

"No what just happened to you -where did the sunglasses and jacket all come from. You missed dinner yesterday. What happened?"

"I thought I need to be more human, that means blending into the crowd, the crowd of popular people. Maddy I'm going to make you famous, and people will never think your'e a beast if they love you!" Explains Rhydian, smirking happily.

"Where did you go yesterday?"

"Mum and Bryn, they said if I need to stay, I need to be more human. I can always count on them. Like I can count on you when I wolf out. Well now on each other, cause of your first proper transformation today." Rhydian chirps.

"I feel like I am going to burst."

"You'll be fine, you haven't lived being a wolfblood until you transform and eclipses. Maybe you should take a picture of the moon, that would be a beautiful a fortune as well."

"Rhydian, you have to fit it, not be an outsider or be popular -don't bring attention to ourselves, if you get what I mean." Rhydian nods reassuringly. As they walk into class. As the wolfbloods sit down, Jeffries smiles at Rhydians interesting appearance.

"Ah Rhydian who dressed you this morning? Johnny Depp?" Mr Jeffries asks.

"No, but he must of dressed you Sir, your'e looking great for an chipmunk." Rhydian insults. The class cheers, apart from Maddy who has already kicked Rhydian in the leg.

"Rhydian come to my office a break please." Mr Jeffries orders.

"OK, but I though you crushed it, because you are so huge, I heard to tried to get inside and cracked the walls!" Rhydian mocks. Even Maddy pulls a smile.

"OI, that's not funny, it was the head teacher that broke the office not Mr Jeffries, have you seen how much free doughnuts she gets on a Friday?" Maddy exclaims, the class breaks into laughter once more and Rhydian high fives Maddy (after hours of practice with Bryn), both of them feeling the wolf pulsing through their veins.

"Maddy your'e coming to my office too -both of you are not going to holy island today A.K.A Lindisfarne, today -you are coming with me now to my newly furnished office." Mr Jeffries sternly (meaning not very stern :D) shouts, and the whole class goes silent. Maddy and Rhydian get up, and stride out of the History class guiltily.

Once they arrive, Maddy and Rhydian stand straight silently. Tim sits behind his desk (head of department) and sighs. Shaking his head tentatively.

"Maddy, Rhydian take a seat please." Mr Jeffries orders. Rhydian shrugs and grabs a chair, and holding it up in the air, confounded by where to put it. Tim gives him a puzzled look, so Rhydian carries it outside the door and dumps it there, quickly coming back in. Maddy laughs nervously

"Rhydian not actually take the chair, you are meant to sit on it -take the free space." Maddy whispers, only audible for a wolfblood. Rhydian hurriedly retrieves the light chair, and carries back to it's normal position, next to Maddy, plonking himself on the hard chair. Grinning falsely.

"Right, what you two did was not only downright rude, but it was very humiliating to hear you two spread rumours and gossip, you two should be ashamed of yourselves."

"We are Sir, sorry really we are." Maddy apologizes.

Do you know what would make me very happy?"

-"No more pupils like us, sir? No more people mocking you either?"

"You couldn't be more wrong. I know you think that I'm the enemy, I don't understand, but I 're growing up, asserting your independence, discovering who you really are. I just want you to both fulfill your potential instead of testing my years are a difficult those it feels like you're becoming something you can't a part of you .the wild part - is taking over, well sometimes you can't take it out on the school, and I think you are finding it hard to control this wild part." Mr Jeffries assumes.

"Wow Sir, that was spot on!" Rhydian compliments.

"I know, I am very perceptive at times, but you can't get away with this, and I think you have too much energy coursing in your veins. So you can either go home, or go to support lessons. I will also give you an detention tomorrow. " Mr Jeffries compromises.

"We will go home, thanks Sir for being -"

"Understanding? Not alot gets past me in this school Maddy Smith, you should know that by now!" Mr Jeffries claps his hands, and walks out, feeling quite chuffed with himself. The door slam shut.

"Mads, where is this detention? He hasn't given us anything!"

"Come on Rhydian,before we get excluded." Maddy sighs. Rhydian and Maddy leave school happily chatting and laughing, but the night is still yet to come...


	7. Occams razor

_Can I just say thanks to everyone who is reviewing, i can't express my gratitude. for it it is too great :D Also thanks to the epic person who said my work is a bit like Romeo and Juliet -cause Juliet was 14 at that time..._

"Mads?" Rhydian asks, as he and Maddy lay side by side by their tree, hearing the birds fluttering past them after their tiresome run.

"Yeah?"

"Why do your parents lock themselves away?"

"I guess because well, I guess -they, they want to keep themselves locked away from the dangers of humans."

"I see." Rhydian murmurs Maddy looks at her best friend suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Oh, just that I don't know - what dangers their could be in being free in a village, because there aren't any mad people around here, it is the most safe place I have ever been to!" Rhydian exclaims, licking his lips nervously.

"Rhydian-"

"Yeah I know you can't, or can my family because this is your territory, I'm not stupid you know!" Rhydian interjects, snapping slightly.

"Hey don't get all grumpy on me, you can always leave if you don't like it here!" Maddy barks, feeling hurt.

"I don't want to go. You know I can't." Rhydian mutters, remorse drying his throat.

"I know."

"I don't want to leave, humans are so interesting, and the food too! The best thing I've ever had, is human stuff. I have made friends here too -not enemies, it's the best experience ever." Rhydian states, can't help grinning at Maddy who is rolling her eyes.

"Look Rhydian, your family won't in the cellar even if we tried, they should be allowed to roam near our territory, and so you should you." Maddy declares. Rhydian sits, astonished by the news, Maddy gets into a sitting position too, uncertain whether it will actually work...

"Thanks Maddy, that means a lot." Rhydian replies, feeling rather warm inside and out. Maddy shrugs, sighing slightly.

"I won't forget this you know." Rhydian confesses, looking in to Maddy's eyes.

"You never do, oh I love the human world, the foods great!" Maddy mocks, gaining a push on the shoulder.

"At least I'm not the one going 'oh don't be so cool, oh no, I have just been sent to Jeffries because I was cool!" Rhydian mimics, Maddy and Rhydian laugh casually, as the gentle breeze rubs against their cheeks. Maddy and Rhydian plop backwards, going into their resting position once again.

"Just be careful -Shannon thinks your a werewolf." Maddy says quickly, never trusting her instincts.

"Chill, I am wild, I can become invisible if I wanted to. Shannon is human anyway,and they are all the same -naive."

"I wouldn't count on that." Maddy mumbles.

"Why do you say that!" Rhydian frowns.

"Well Shannon, isn't normal I mean she thinks there is a beast on the moors, with your name written on the evidence." Maddy remarks.

"Where is this evidence and my name -we could rub it off, and burn it! Well someone else could -can't stand fire." Rhydian replies slowly.

"No, I mean when you don't control the wolf, people notice, and Shannon is one of those people who is putting two and two together." Maddy explains with some impatience ringing in her voice.

"Wait, where did this two and two come from, and how does that have anything to do with werewolves?" Rhydian exclaims, baffled.

"Doesn't matter Rhydian!" Maddy barks. Rhydian's face droops slightly.

"Sorry, just be careful on the moors, there are people who want to expose us." Maddy gently says, Rhydian's face still remains sullen.

"You take it easy too, first transformation and all. It will be the best experience for you, and you should do it with your pack for the first time ever." Rhydians voice fades, becoming extremely nervous.

"Rhydian your'e part of me pack, for now." Maddy confirms, Rhydian smiles softly, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Maybe I am."

(Meanwhile)

"Shannon, stop going on!" Tom cries, as the school children leap off the school mini bus, like a herd of cattle.

"Look, I think Rhydian -"

"Is a werewolf, even though Maddy explained his condition to us, and it all makes sense, given his actions." Tom finishes Shannon's sentence groaning.

"I know what I saw -black veins, tell me are they normal?" Shannon smirks, as Tom remains quiet.

"See, Maddy only said Rhydian had clinical lycanthropy to us, so we wouldn't suspect a thing. I trust my guns Tom -and it is telling me, that Rhydian is dangerous." Shannon states.

"Maddy wouldn't lie to us! She's our best friend!" Tom sighs.

"So? I'm sure there are things we haven't told Maddy, likewise. This is a big secret anyway - if Rhydian's secret was exposed, then he could get taken away. But it could change science, how we think about the genetics of the body."

"Shannon! Rhydian is not a guinea pig, that we can test on! You don't even know Rhydian is a werewolf, you have no proof either."

"I know that! Rhydian can still feel and think like we do -I think, as for evidence. Well guess what day is it today-the most important day for Rhydian, of the month." Shannon hints.

"We are not going to stalk Rhydian!" Tom exhorts.

"We aren't going to stalk him, we are going to observe him, and even if he wasn't a werewolf, don't you want to know why Rhydian told Maddy not us..." Shannon innocently says, manipulation coiling in her voice.

"Right after we go home, I'll meet you at Bernie's." Tom rapidly replies.

"Yeah, actually -do you want to go and see some chicks before, Mum is taking some photos and they are really cute!" Shannon shrieks, Tom laughs nodding his head as the cold chill crawls down his spine.

(around 8 hours later)

Maddy and Rhydian walk further into the woods, still talking and laughing per usual. Swiftly, Ceri and Bryn dart up towards them, blood covering their hands, as their quiver uncontrollably. Rhydian pulls them into a hug, as Maddy sniffs the mystical air. Alric.

"Mum, are you OK? What happened? Who did this to you? Are we safe?" Rhydian quickly fires Pulling out of the secure hug.

"Alric, and the pack are here, they tried to attack us but we managed to fight back, then we found you. We aren't safe here, we need to hide." Ceri urges. Rhydian looks over to Maddy for support.

"Get them deeper into the woods, and get them clean and stable. I've got an idea." Maddy orders. Ceri and Bryn leave immediately, though Rhydian is more hesitant.

" Maddy, is it dangerous?" Rhydian asks.

"Dangerous to Alric and his pack. Now hurry!"

Bryn jumps on Rhydian's bulk shoulders, as the three free feral wolfbloods, sprint of into the wilderness. Maddy gulps slightly, as she smells the air once again, going towards the humans as quickly as possible.

(Meanwhile)

Tom and Shannon bustle through the spine tingling woods, in exhaustion. As dusk appears, glistening in the orange tinged horizon. The sound of the pure flowing water, tickles their hears. The ambiance becoming serine.

"So Rhydian must transform in the woods somewhere." Shannon concludes.

"Yeah, somewhere Shan. How do we know where that is?" Tom inquires.

"Well recently, two cats have gone missing from farms -with meat, lots of it. I located the difference between each location, and then suddenly it came to me. This thing or 'Rhydian' is making a circle, too cunning to know that he will be caught, and that's where we will go." Shannon mumbles.

"What, the next place where the animal could kill?" Tom exclaims, not believing his ears. Shannon nods, her instincts becoming grave, very very grave indeed.

(Meanwhile)

Alric, and Jana trample deeper into the woods, smelling for any clues on the whereabouts of Rhydian, Ceri and Bryn. Aran and Menir close behind, whilst the rest of the pack await for the next command, a couple of miles away. Suddenly, the wolfbloods, hear a ear throbbing (wolf) whistle coming from the trees. Maddy leaps off the tall eldritch timber tree, landing delicately in front of Alric, and a distraught and furious Jana. Maddy brushes off the dead leaves in her hair, and stands, the energy of the moon buzzing through her vein.

"Tame." Alric spits, breathing heavily.

"Alric, we meet again. I swear you've cut your hair." Maddy remarks.

"Oh shut up." Jana shoots daggers at Maddy, who seems to not be caring at all.

"Why don't you. You don't belong here, on me territory."

"You didn't belong on my'n! But still you went on my land, and broke my rules, and a member of my pack betrayed us all. All because of you!" Alric replies, stepping closer.

"I know, and I doubt it Rhydian will want to go back, seeing as you just tried to kill his own mother and brother." Maddy retorts, veins crawling up all their arms.

"So you want to play the game like this huh? Well, let me tell you, I am an alpha, and we will do a lot of damage to your pack, and we are wild, not weak like you either. Rhydian chose the wrong pack to go to." Alric threatens, his eyes flashing a gleaming yellow.

"Well let me tell you, wolfbloods who tame their instincts aren't afraid of humans, unlike you. Smell the air Alric, your'e surrounded by them, you are trapped." Maddy mutters bitterly. Alric and the pack sniff the air reluctantly.

"Humans, everywhere. Alric we should go." Menir hisses.

"Yeah, we can't be seen. What sort of an leader are you if you can't protect your pack?" Challenges Aran.

"ENOUGH!" Alric booms and then adds: "We go, when we have to go."

"You should really listen to them, because what sort of leader are you, if you can't even make your pack safe, and you are frightened of humans. They won't go, until they have what they want, I have made sure of that." Maddy utters. Alric roars in defeat, as the moon begins to appear.

"This isn't over, not whilst you still have Rhydian" Jana states viciously, as Alric and his cronies bolt through the opposite direction. Once out of sight, Maddy falls to the ground, the shock pumping through her veins. Suddenly, thumping footsteps charge towards her, slowing down meters away.

"Maddy, are you OK?" Rhydian mutters, as he hauls Maddy off the ground.

"Yeah, just didn't think that they could be so -wild." Maddy says, Rhydian laughs haughtily, relief flooding into his eyes.

"That's wild wolfbloods for you. What happened?"

"Used the year 7 badger club as an excuse for humans to circle this area, and we may of scared the badgers away for miles. What about you?"

"Mum and Bryn are OK, a bit shaken up though. But I'm sure the full moon will make them happier."

"Great, Mam and Dad will be thinking I've gone off somewhere." Maddy grumbles, as she and Rhydian brush off the remaining dirt on their clothes.

"You sort of have though."

"Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is I'm terrified, I don't want to lock myself up in the den, but I have to." Maddy complains.

"I bet it's not that bad, you'll be fine once you get used to it." Rhydian comforts.

"How long will that be? A day, 2 days, a year?"

"When ever you feel ready Mads." Rhydian whispers, gently touching Maddy's cheek lovingly. Suddenly a crunch echo's the woods. Rhydian and Maddy turn around to see two (fairly) obviously looking humans step out of the bushes, looking ghostly pale.

"Shannon, Tom." Maddy says, barely speaking it.

"Hi Mads, we just saw these tall looking people, covered in blood. The worst sight I've ever seen"Tom shivers, and glares as he notices the closeness between Maddy and Rhydian.

"Yeah, we are beast hunting -you want to come?" Shannon offers, finding it all very odd.

"We can't - got to go, come on Maddy." Rhydian announces, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, sorry, next time maybe." Maddy apologizes, stuffing her hand inside hr pockets. Suddenly her phone vibrates, causing Maddy to jump.

"Hello?" Maddy answers.

"Maddy? Where are you, the full moon is less than 10 minutes away!"

"Yeah there was some trouble, and we're out in the woods Mam."

"We're, is Rhydian with you?"

"Yeah, and Shan and Tom. Some difficulties with the whole rule agreement, and then the tall scary man came." Maddy conspicuously replies.

"Alric was here, how come me and your Dad didn't smell him?"

"Surrounded by the fear of other beans." At this point, Rhydian can't help but laugh madly.

"Humans, OK we will talk about this tomorrow. Look Maddy, you don't have time to get here, you will have to go with Rhydian and transform safely."

"Yeah, wish I was going to be spending it with you and Dad."

"I know, but at least you have Rhydian pet. Got to go now."

"Yeah, bye." Maddy responds, and switching off the phone.

"What was that all about?" Tom exclaims, bewildered.

"Well, the people you saw, are bean sellers, and they sell really good beans, and they don't like bad beans, and because Mam is good at gardening they wanted our beans." Maddy lies, stuttering in obscure places.

"Maddy." Rhydian mutters, as dark veins begin to cover their arms and necks.

"We really need to go." Maddy concludes. Before, Maddy and Rhydian sprint off into the woodlands, leaving two frozen famished humans.

"Did you know they sold beans?" Tom asks.

"TOM! That was an lie you idiot - look at the sky, it's full. They had to make up an excuse of course."

"What so your'e saying they are both werewolves Shannon?" Tom says, his voice quivering slightly.

"I don't know. I really don't know. Comon, lets go to my'n, we can make burgers, and watch a movie if you want?" Shannon suggests.

"Maybe your aren't a geek anymore." Tom compliment, earning an hard hit over the head, as they cheerfully stroll out of the woods, only hearing the faint howls of the wild wolves...


	8. Irresistible

_A/N: Sorry about the spelling mistakes, and I hope you enjoy, the end was inspired by an epic person thanks :D_

Maddy, and Rhydian depart the wild part of Stonybridge, still buzzing from last nights full moon. Now they walk through the woods, shoving each other playfully like energetic cubs. Soon they arrive at the rustic cottage where the Smiths live, bounding through the door gleefully, even though it's only eight in the foggy morning. The smell of bacon fills their nostrils, as Maddy and Rhydian are greeted by Emma and Daniel. Maddy rushes up to them, as hugs her parents happily, glad that she is back in her 'other' pack.

"Come on, you two have got a lot of explaining to do." Emma sternly says. Maddy and Rhydian leave to get changed into their uniforms, a few minutes later they leap down from the banister, landing on the ground without Dan and Emma seeing, and rush into the kitchen. The four wolfbloods, sit down beside the table, as the aroma of succulent meat controls their minds.

"So, what happened that made you so late?" Dan asks.

"Well, it was Alric." Maddy quickly says, digging into her plate of bacon that Emma has just served.

"Yeah, it's all sorted now - Maddy did a plan of some kind. Because they tried to kill my -"

"Kill Rhydian's feet." Maddy finishes the sentence for Rhydian, who is nodding suspiciously.

"Kill his feet?" Dan exclaims, humour rising in his voice.

"Yeah, not good with words, being wild and all." Rhydian explains, smiling nervously.

"Maddy? Got anything to add?" Emma demands.

"No. Just forget it. It's done." Maddy barks, remorse echoing in her voice.

"Yeah, but you two are acting really strange, we are wolfbloods -we can hunt down the problem in seconds." Dan replies.

"My family. Ceri and Bryn, they tried to kill them. They're on your territory." Rhydian confesses extremely quickly.

"What! When were you going to tell us?" Emma orders.

"We weren't, we could handle it." Maddy remarks.

"Oh really now, you could be putting us in danger -again! This is serious Maddy!" Emma shouts. Maddy stands, veins going up her arms.

"Er where do you think your'e going young lady? "

"School." Maddy bluntly replies.

"We haven't finished discussing this. You are being immature, again!" Emma adds. Maddy rolls her eyes.

"See, this is why we don't tell you. Cause you still think of me as a cub, but I'm not anymore, in case you haven't noticed, I can transform properly now, I'm a wolf." Maddy snaps, her eyes glowering yellow before storming out.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Smith." Rhydian apologizes before chasing after Maddy.

"Maddy, what was that all about?" Rhydian calls, side stepping next to his best friend, who is already jogging.

"What do you think? "

"You had an argument with your parents, which is really strange?" Rhydian guesses.

"Come on, I'll race ya!" Maddy pushes Rhydian, darting through the woods, Rhydian grins, feeling his wild side come to life.

By the time they get to school, the two wolfbloods, feel the wolf burst inside of them, both of them walking to tutor cheerfully. Rhydian hands Maddy his pair of sunglasses, as Maddy smirks, glaring at the 'freaks'.

"Maddy, after your transformation, the pack said you are more wild, you will be more energetic. You need to calm down." Rhydian hisses, getting close to the history door.

"Calm down? Rhydian, me parents still see us as cubs, we need to prove to them we can be top dog." Maddy retorts, as they enter Mr Jeffries classroom.

"Maddy, Rhydian have you calmed down from yesterday's experience?" Tim cheerfully jokes.

"Yes Sir, it won't happen again, we are really sorry." Rhydian apologizes.

"Well. yes. Very mature Rhydian thank you." Mr Jeffries replies, stunned.

"How was your experience Sir? It may of been alright for Rhydian, but it was really hot in there. we were sweating bags, though it must of been even hotter for you, seeing your waist line is the circumference of the earth." Maddy insults. Rhydian laughs, not 'yet' gaining the concept of human nature.

"That's it, both of you out now!" Jeffries orders. Maddy and Rhydian casually march out, and stands beside the door. Tim comes out a few minutes later, deeply vexed.

"I have had it with your stupid immature jokes, really it isn't even that funny. It is becoming quite pointless, and boring, with the comments you make, and you are wasting my time!" Mr Jeffries bellows, though in a not serious tone.

"But sir, if we are wasting your time, that means you can't teach." Maddy replies, developing some wit.

"Yes, and your point is?"

"Well if you can't teach, then why are you in this school, because you are meant to be teaching, instead you are talking to me and Rhydian. That's not part of the job is it now?" Maddy questions.

"Yes, to help students."

"You aren't helping us, you are shouting at us, and where does it say in the teaching papers or whatever you want to call them: To constantly talk to Maddy Smith and Rhydian Morris?"

"Well, nowhere - I'm disciplining you!" Mr Jeffries cries, Maddy looks smug, too too a smug.

"So you prefer to speak to two people, instead of thirty?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Now you are saying you don't want to help people sir? Wow, that is not what a teacher does. If I were you, I would go and teach, instead of wasting my'n and Rhydian's learning time, or do you want to fail us in History, cause that is what you are doing." Maddy grumbles.

"Your'e twisting my words Maddy Smith." Tim Jeffries roars.

" So fine, send us to the head, we'll tell her how you wouldn't let us learn and help people in need, like Tom who has dyslexia. I'm sure you could loose your dignity or even job if you didn't let us go back to class..." Maddy murmurs.

"Fine come back, but you two are skating on very thin ice!"

By lunch, Maddy, Rhydian, Shannon walk out of Bradlington High, the sun gleaming in their pallid faces.

"So Maddy, what was that all about with Jeffires?" Shannon questions.

"I just got the upperhand that's all, it's all sorted now." Maddy shrugs, as Kara, Kay and Katrina strut up to them, chewing on red bubble gum like an crazy person, looking at the four friends with disgust in their eyes.

"So Maddy I've been hearing that you want to be popular and take our fame?" Kara accuses.

"Not true, so just back off will ya!" Maddy threatens.

"Ooh, look at the freak getting all angry!" Katrina spits.

"Yeah, it's SO perfetic." Kay yawns.

"Maddy saud back off, so listen to her why don't you." Rhydian firmly says.

"So Shannon, hows your best hunting going, seen anything interesting lately?" Kara mocks.

"Fine." Shannon whispers, looking away, infuriating Maddy even more.

"Leave Shannon alone, that beast is real and Shan's going to prove it!" Maddy growls. The 3K's laugh hautily.

"Yeah good luck with trhat one loosers." Kay splutters, before they leave, Kara being in the front per usual. Maddy hugs Shannon supportively, who is crying slightly, feeling light an inlatable balloon.

"We are going to find that beast Shannon, soon." Maddy promises.

"Yeah right, how?"

"Well we will go tomorrow, when it's Friday? That will be good right?" Maddy suggests, everyone grunts in approval.

"Thanks Mads, your'e the best." Shannon mutters, feeling much better.

"Well what are friends for heh?" Maddy replies cheerfully. Suddenly a thought comes to Rhydian's mind.

"Hey Shn, Tom -why were you in the woods last night?" Rhydian questions, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I like stargazing, yeah and looking at birds too -great stuff..." Shannon stutters. Maddy frowns, hearing Shannon's hearbeat go faster and faster.

"A bit of an coincedence that we met in the woods isn't it?" Rhydian grumbles, feeling rather tense.

"Why what were you planning to do? " Tom jokes.

"Planning? We didn't pl -OW!" Rhydian bawls, after Maddy jabs him in the ribs.

"Plan? We were planning a surprise for you two that's all." Maddy lies bittersweetly, as the wolf roars from within.

"Ah that's really nice of you two thanks!" Tom sincerely replies, touched.

"Yeah me and Maddy need to go now to make and organsie that thing." Rhydian says, Maddy and Rhydian turn around and walk back into school.

"They are lying." Shannon confirms.

"Shannon, they are doing something for us!"

"No, Maddy hit Rhydian so he wouldn't tell us something, isn't it ovbious?"

"Fine but what about the best hunting -she won't hunt Rhydian, not when they are dating!" Tom exclaims.

"Tom they aren't dating, no Maddy is making usbelieve that Rhydian isn't the best by making us think the complete opposite -that they are just like us! You don't think Maddy could be, her family have livd here for centuries! " Shannon slyly responds.

"Or they are like us." Tom blaintly points out.

"They aren't."

"They are Shan admit it."

"No, I know what I saw, they aren't."

"They are."

(meanwhile)

"Rhydian why are we here?" Maddy sighs, going into the gym. Rhydian excitedly closes the door, grinning.

"Because, in the wild people who wanted to become top dog, had to fight for it. You want to become Alpha, then you fight me, cause I want to be top of the ranks too. Also you need to get rid of some of your energy too." Rhydian replies. Maddy smirks,.

"Fine, but I warn you -I am strong for my size. Where as you.." Maddy goads. Rhydian snorts as they begin to walk into a circle steathily, arching their backs into a ready posiotion.

"I've lived in the wild all my life, you have had to hide all your stupid powers." Rhydian spits, his eyes glowing yellow.

"At least I have wolfblood powers unlike you!" Maddy growl, Rhydian roars, charging at Maddy with full speed.

This was crazy, both wolfbloods knew it, the smell of sweat reaching the air. But they were off, dodging, and punching, cracking a smile all the while. Knowing if they changed into wolves, it would be too risky -they aren''t that feckless. The first puch for Rhydian was painless, his wolfblood strencth could handle it, now Maddy jabs him in the stomach again, it doubles him over, sucking the air out of him. Fortunately, Rhydian was used to it all, wild fights, wild scars -he never backs down, even if he does get wounded. Rhydian stands straight, both wolfbloods eyes buldging with rage, but symphathy and adrelinine. Rhydian's punch was too sluggish and Maddy misses, and attempts to trips Rhydian up, but as awlays, Rhydian is one step ahead, and leaps into the air, landing on Maddy's shoulders, Maddy falls backwards, and struggles to keep him off, gaining stratch marks on her face...

(Meanwhile..)

"Where would they be, they aren't in the photography club, so where now?" Tom heaves, as he and Shannon aimelessly search the school grounds. Suddenly they hear faint growling sounds coming from the gym, Tom and Shannon stop, to hear the growling sounds become louder and louder. The two humans cautiously open the door. And there is Maddy lying on the floor, as Rhydian wrestles on top, keeping his hands fimrly on her shoulders. Tom awkwarly coughs, and Maddy and Rhydian stop what they are 'doing', gradually getting up.

"We couldn't find you, but we can go if you want." Tom mutters.

"No don't." Maddy innocently replies, even though scratch marks cover her face.

"Oh I was enjoying that! Rhydian moans, looking really dissapointed.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat?" Shannon offers, everyone smiles in agreement, and head off towards the canteen, though Maddy sleekly trips Rhydian over by the bins, gaining the LAST laugh...

Ten minutes before the school bell. (sorry about the large time skips :()

"Maddy Smith, stop usuing those chemicals, they are highly flammable!" Miss Paris shouts from the back, as Maddy tossses the chemicals in the air playfully.

"Sorry miss, just this is so boring, everthing about science is boring!" Maddy retorts, knocking over the chemicals in fury, all over the table.

"Fine then, after school, you can clean that up, and we can talk about why science is so important." The teacher fires. Maddy groans.

"Don't worry Mads, I'll help you clean up." Rhydian murmurs. Tom glares at those two despertalely, as Rhydian and Maddy smiles at each other, holding the gaze.

Ten minutes later, everyone leaves except the two wolfbloods, Miss paris sighs, and begins to empty her pockets for her cars keys.

"I've left my keys in the heads office, I'll be back in a minute. NO talking." Miss orders, and rushes out

. Rhydian's eyes turn their attention to a lighter, on the table, as Maddy finishes her science homeowrk, Rhydian silently sneeks over to it, and grabs the FIRElighter. Coming back over to where he and Maddy are sitting.

"What's this Maddy?" Rhydian asks, Maddy looks up.

"No RHYDIAN!" Maddy screams, but it's too late, Rhydian pushes down on the greenlighter, and drops it after he notcies the fire, the thing wolfbloods hate the most, onto the wet patches of flamiable chemicals...


	9. Caged

Flames suffocate the, as the wolfbloods scramble to the door, feeling the veins crawl up and down their arms. Rhydian bangs on the door, after they realize Miss Parish locked it, when she left the room.

"We're trapped, what are we going to do?" Rhydian growls, going on his hands and knees, whilst the desperately work out a plan.

Maddy musters up her strength, and reaches up, she slams on the fire bell, before falling, the fire getting too much. Rhydian howls, as the flames race towards them ,spreading like butter. The heat melting their vulnerable skin. Maddy and Rhydian regretfully transform into their wolf self, fear coursing through their blood the door bursts open, as the humans rush towards the growing spitting fire, spraying the foam on it

In seconds the fire dies down, and Shannon and Tom heave in relief whilst Mr Jeffries charges down the corridor. Shannon and Tom look around the smoldered room, revealing no Maddy or Rhydian...

"Where did they go?" Tom exclaims, looking bewildered.

"I have no idea for once, come on. They maybe outside, werewolves don't like fire after all..." Shannon mutters, as they are greeted by Tim, panting heavily.

"Is everyone OK? What happened?"

"It's fine Sir, no one got hurt." Tom assures.

"Good, very mature of you two to battle such an unpleasant blaze. Off you go now." Mr jeffries compliments.

"Thanks Sir, bye.." They murmur, walking towards the entrance of the smoky school. Mr Jeffries sighs, an exasperated look on his face, before he too leaves, jogging towards the heads office. The school goes quite. Only the rattling of the generator in the boiling room, and the wheezing of the fans in the darkroom emitting the sounds. Maddy and Rhydian crawl from the behind the door, where Shannon pushed it wide open so they could slip out -in human form, as the humans were so into stopping the fire. Joints click, as they stand in front of the mess they made, gulping nervously.

"They won't know it's us, I mean we haven't caused that much trouble." Maddy says, trying to fool herself.

"Mads, I may not know a lot about the human world -but are you an idiot, of course the humans will know it was us! Miss whats her name is going to be really angry!" Rhydian points out harshly.

"Yeah I know that Rhydian, but what can we do -it's not like we can go back in time and stop this whole thing is it?"

"Wait Maddy, we turned into wolves. Where there are dangerous chemicals, and where people need to be supervised or it could be dangerous." Rhydian deduces.

"And your point is?"

"Well you said the new head, want children to be protected, by hazardous places, bullying and stuff. That she would be putting CTCthing. around the school." Rhydian explains, pointing to the corner, where the ctv camera is watching them closely.

"Oh no, we are caged in a room, with a camera, that when they investigate this -they can watch us turn into wolves." Maddy moans.

"Still not getting it?"

"The camera you idiot, they'll find out you're not human, see you're a wolfblood." Maddy whispers. Rhydian smiles getting the 'light bulb' moment.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rhydian questions. Maddy groans, and drags Rhydian out of the door, improvising slightly (A lot). They march down the school quietly, smelling the faint sense of humans.

"Maddy!" Rhydian hisses, feeling very impatient.

"What?"

"What are we doing, we are just going round the school, and it is really boring and lame!"

"We are going to the heads office." Maddy states, keeping alert.

"Why? We haven't done anything wrong!"

"No, we are going to delete the clip of me and you transforming into wolves so no one knows the wolfblood secret. Now hurry!" Maddy whispers, picking up her pace.

Three minutes later, the two wolfbloods arrive by the door entrance, Rhydian listens intently, only hearing the harsh scribbles on papers, and the clock ticking extremely slowly. Rhydian heaves and walks up to the door, ignoring Maddys recommend that rings in his tender ears. Rhydian rattles on the door, creating a booming echo. Maddy rushes down the steps, concealing her whereabouts. The door opens to show a tall slender women, middle ages and frowning at the wild wolfblood.

"Er Miss, I need your help." Rhydian says nervously.

"What is it -er Rhydian?"

"Well, can you tell me where the flushing toilets are? I'm new, and I like them cause they flush really fast." Rhydian asks innocently and sincerely.

"Er I'm sure the caretaker could tell you, or I could tell you." She rapidly replies, loosening her collar, because it's FAR too tight...

"No. I am not good with directions, in my old home people who were top dog would show me because that is your job!" Rhydian snaps.

"Top dog you say, well I have always wanted to be the greatest." The head smiles, touched.

"Yeah you are like the leader of the pack -the school is my seconds home in Stonybridge, we are like your cubs, and you are meant to guide us and help us through the tough times -like helping me find where the flushing toilets are!" Rhydian grumbles.

"OK, but tell me about your old school -they didn't have flushing toilets?" Se replies, Rhydian nods, both of them trotting towards the other side of the school.

Maddy bounds up the staircase, after hiding underneath the must dusty staircase. Sleekly she enters the head mistresses room, and rushing towards the computer. Fortunately, the computer is logged on, Maddy hurriedly clicks on the live link at the bottom of the computer, to reveal a number of surveillance camera scattered around the school. Maddy grins as she notices Rhydian chatting to the head, looking very confused. Soon, Maddy finds the science lab that has the clips of Rhydian and Maddy transforming, she presses the delete button, with a sigh of relief, although the process is very slow. Maddy begins to panic as Rhydian takes Miss back towards the office, with it only being 50% left. The door flings open to show the head teacher and Rhydian moaning about the other schools in the UK.

"Maddy, what are you doing here?" The head asks, looking rather perplexed.

"I was er-"

"Helping me, yeah was curious about the school site, and Maddy was printing of some stuff in here, cause you have the nicest computer. Sorry we didn't ask." Rhydian says, Maddy nods and they rush out of the room. Leaving the startled teacher alone. Maddy and Rhydian walks out of the school, fatigued.

"I can't believe you - can you show me where the flushing toilets are?" Maddy smirks.

"It worked didn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose -but next time don't touch anything you don't know, or we could end up in worse trouble." Maddy orders.

"I was just interested, you can't blame me. You were the one that had detention." Rhydian blames.

"You were the one that wanted to help." Maddy justifies.

"Yeah cause I thought you might want it!"

"I'm not a cub anymore Rhydian, I am a wolf."

"But best friends are meant to help or is that too human, Mads?" Rhydian frowns, feeling hurt.

"No, I'm grateful, you did save us, with your stupid flushing toilets."

"At least I can think of excuses, you really need to work on your lying skills." Rhydian grins like a cub, and Maddy shrugs in defeat.

"Yeah well I can't just make it up on the stop but I couldn't say 'oh sorry we had to delete the CCTV because in the fire me and Rhydian changed into wolves."

"I guess so Maddy." Rhydian mutters, looking at Maddy in awe.

"What?" Maddy asks, stuffing her clammy hands into her pockets.

"Just you have one chaotic life that's all."

"Yeah I guess, why what's the wild life-like compared to this then?"

"Much nicer, and quieter - you have to do the daily chores like hunting, and raiding the bins of tame wolfbloods sometimes."

"You raid bins of tame wolfbloods -why?"

"Because we need clothes, to cut our hair -but only beeta wolves and Alphas are aloud the privileges of cutting your hair. We do it to survive, but also if you were wild and you saw a tamed wolfblood, you could kill them., to show that pack that wild bloods are better than tamed animals." Rhydian laughs dryly.

"Wow, that's horrible." Maddy looks disgusted, feeling really lucky.

"That's life."

(Meanwhile)

"No Maddy or Rhydian, though I swear I heard howling." Shannon concludes. Sitting on a small table, facing opposite to Tom.

"Yeah me too - maybe your'e right Shan. It's like we don't even know Maddy anymore, she's just gone off with Rhydian."

"Maybe it's because they both have something in common." Shannon hints.

"Yeah their love for each other that's what." Tom folds his arms, look sullen.

"No, the fact that they are beasts. Ever since I was seven I have been obsessed with the best, ever since on that camping trip, when I saw those eyes and the monstrous face -I know the best is out there. Tom I have been to so many child psychiatrists because I don't shut up about the beast - this is the closest I have ever been before." Shannon utters, a pained expression forming on her face.

"Shannon, we know there is a beast out their, and it could be Rhydian and Maddy. But what can we do?"

"Werewolves go crazy over a herb plant called aconite, legend has it that it brings out the inner wolf in werewolves, and they can't control it. Give that to them, and if they are human -then it won't affect them, but if they start acting like wild animals and who knows what -then we will see." Shannon concocts.

"That's really clever Shan, oh look here they come." Tom coughs. Maddy and Rhydian take a chair and sit next to their two best friends.

"Hi guys, sorry about the delay." Maddy apologizes.

"Oh no, it's fine -the thing is that your'e here. Are you OK, after the fire, it must have given you a headache cause you were sucking up all those fumes..." Shannon implies.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway what were you two doing there?" Rhydian replies.

"Waiting for you two. Anyway, did anyone see the match on Sunday?" Tom cheerfully mutters. Everyone groans, as they talk and laugh about normal things, forgetting (for the moment) their current situations...


	10. Wolfsbane

(around two weeks later - it is important to leave it this long..)

Maddy and Rhydian stroll to Shannon's grotty house for the Friday night is movie night. Maddy sneezes, her head pounding, as Rhydian looks at her in worry.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine Rhydian, stop stressing. Just got a cold that's all." Maddy sniffles.

"You mean you are cold, you haven't got a cold!" Rhydian exclaims.

"No I've got an illness, it's what humans get."

"Oh, I've never been ill before, probably because of my raw meat diet, you should try it sometime." Rhydian mutters.

"Yeah I suppose, but I don't think I like the sound of raw meat that's all."

"Maddy, trust me eating raw mat doesn't make sounds and it is really good for wolfbloods." Rhydian confirms gruffly, as Maddy weakly knocks on the door. Shannon opens the stiff door, smiling warmly.

"My family has officially left the building." Shannon greets. The wolfbloods smiles faintly, feeling the warm breeze nestle on their skin.

"Let the sleepover begin!" Maddy croaks.

"what are we watching today?" Rhydian smiles.

"Well, Tom is choosing right at this moment. Are you feeling alright Maddy?"

"Yeah, just a bit under the weather." Maddy coughs. Rhydian listens to Maddy's increasing heartbeat, as he feels her forehead - freezing.

"Maddy it seems you are over the weather - you're freezing, yet you're heartbeat is really fast." Rhydian whispers taking off his coat and placing it on Maddy's shoulders. Maddy smiles gratefully.

"Thanks Rhydian, a bit big though." Maddy comments, Rhydian laughs, as they walk in the house.

"Do you want some water Maddy, anything?" Shannon questions, feeling useless. Maddy shakes her head, and they walk into the kitchen to see Tom wearing a new jacket hoping to impress a certain someone...

"Nice jacket Tom." Rhydian compliments.

"Thanks mate- nice er shoes." Tom replies, Rhydian grins, chuffed.

"How many are you cooking for?" Maddy yawns.

"I wasn't sure how much to get, so I got one kilo. Each." Tom says, Maddy rolls her eyes.

"Didn't you see it was far too much?" Rhydian slowly says, staring at the bag of meat, famished.

Yeah! But I didn't want to seem like an idiot in front of the butcher, so asked for a meat 12."

"Good job I'm starving! " Rhydian chirps. Maddy laughs haughtily, and hobbles to meat (get it?) Shannon in the other room. Leaving Rhydian and Tom alone...

"It's nice, to be together again, instead of me and Shannon, then you and Maddy somewhere else..."

"Is this why you've been so off with me?" Rhydian naïvely asks.

"What?"

"Cos you know I know you love Maddy?"

"What?! - It was just a crush." Tom blushes, looking away,

"Ye-yeah, I know." Rhydian whispers.

"Er You didn't say anything, so I know you knew." Tom mutters

"Yeah. I -I know."

"Did you have feelings for Maddy?" Tom cautiously says.

"Feelings? Feelings?" Tom nods, and Rhydian adds:

"I hadn't given it a second thought."

"What about your first thoughts?" Tom's voice becomes extremely timid.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, fine. Forget it."

"OK." Rhydian shrugs, ripping a piece of meat, and stuffing it into his mouth, before remembering an astonished looking Tom is looking at him.

"What?"

(meanwhile)

"Look I know how important this is to you -"

"You have no idea. The beast idea is eating me up, I need to know there is one, I'm not going mad."Will you come beast hunting with me?" Shannon confesses biting her lip. Maddy puts her arms around Shannon.

" It is real, but you know what happened last time. It nearly killed me, Tom hurt his ankle, and your camera got mucked up." Maddy says worriedly.

"I know you care Maddy, but I thought friends stick by each other, and don't give up." Shannon says slyly.

"Fine we'll go. I just go and tell the others." Maddy gets up groggily, and stumbles to the kitchen.

"Maddy!" Rhydian and Tom cry in a unison, Maddy smirks a little, trying to keep her laughter in.

" Er we're going beast-hunting tonight." Maddy announces.

"What? No way! I'm tired of being out on the dark and cold." Tom snaps, rolling his meat into burger balls (well the remains, after Rhydian is eating most of it).

"Yeah, Maddy what about the bean mugger's again they're dangerous. To all of us." Rhydian sternly says.

" Rhydian, Tom, she needs this."

"And I need to chill in front of the TV. That was the plan Mads." Tom says, feeling guilty, knowing too well what 'beast hunting 'will mean tonight.

"This is more important!" Maddy argues.

"Why? What's happened?" Rhydian asks.

"She just really needs us now, OK? She needs to know we're on her side." Maddy merely says, before coughing.

"Fine! I'm eating before we go." Rhydian replies. Tom looks at his friend oddly.

"You'll do anything to get out of this beast hunt won't you?" Tom accuses. Maddy sighs, Shannon walks in, giving Maddy and Rhydian a glass of water.

"Here take it, you both look a bit ill today." Shannon lies. Tom glares at his human friend.

"Maddy, I need to talk to you alone." Rhydian says.

"To do what exactly?" Tom mocks, Maddy blushes, as Rhydian doesn't get it.

"Now." Rhydian says gravely.

"Shannon, a word please." Tom orders -the humans walk out into the next room.

"You did didn't you?" Tom accuses.

"Do what?"

"Oh stop playing games, it's obvious that you gave them the aconite."

"Keep your voice down will you."

"I thought you forgot about it, it has been two weeks, you were making progress"

"What and you weren't, so you interrogate Rhydian about him and Maddy but I can't do it with the beast?"

"Wait you heard?"

"Yeah, some of it, so did Mads she was laughing her head off, didn't you hear? Then we went into the serious stuff..."

(Meanwhile)

"Maddy we can't go beast hunting." Rhydian argues, feeling very jumpy.

"I know, but we can't say no or it will look too suspicious."

"In the wild, if a human found out the wolfblood secret, they would be allowed to kill them."

"In the wild they are allowed to kill anything that isn't wild!" Maddy barks, feeling veins go up her arms.

"That's not true, I'm just saying Shannon and Tom can't find out that we are wolfbloods!" Rhydian shouts. Maddy looks at him, knowing he's completely defeating the objective.

"Sorry Mads, just did you take that water?"

"Yeah did you?" Maddy growls.

"No! It contained aconite! -wolfsbane." Rhydian's groans, as Maddy's eyes transform into big blustering yellow ones.

"What is that?" Maddy utters, as black veins cover her body.

"That drink. When you took it, it has a herb that makes wolfbloods bring out their inner wolf - my mum was a pack healer I've been around herbs all my life, I smelled the water, and it wasn't right."

"Shannon put aconite in it! Cause she want to catch us out -it's a trap." Maddy grumbles.

"Now you're going to be a big cub! I want to do that. " Rhydian scowl's.

"We need the antidote, now."

"How? Hmm, can you smell that?" The aroma of cooking meat invades their personal space, and they look across the room.

"Meat, that's what -meat." Maddy yelps. Rhydian collects the meat in a bowl, yelping in pain as he removes the meat from the pan, and gets his glass of water.

"OK Maddy, come on -to Shannon's room now" Rhydian orders, Maddy clings to the table, but Rhydian gives Maddy some raw meat to shut her up...

(Meanwhile)

Fine, let's go back and see if they are werewolves OK?" Tom shouts. Shannon and Tom stands and march to the kitchen to see and empty table, and pan.

"Where's Maddy and Rhydian?" Shannon looks around, confounded.

"Where's my meat!?" Tom says,

"Come on, lets check upstairs -this could be proof Tom, that because they've taken the aconite, then they are werewolves!" Shannon squeals.

"They have eaten our diner Shannon, so stop acting like it's Christmas day."

Shannon and Tom race up the stairs to see Rhydian leave the Shannon's room Clutching an empty bowl, with only a little meat left.

"Hi, I was a bit peckish sorry." Rhydian explains.

"You look -normal!" Shannon's voice becomes husky.

"Yeah, I'm great though Maddy isn't." Rhydian says.

"Why what's wrong?" Tom shrieks.

"She's sick, I think it was that water Shan, it didn't agree with her at her -can't stop being sick." Rhydian steps backwards closer to the door.

"Well my parents are Doctors, so I can check on her." Tom assures.

"NO! She doesn't need your kind of help!" Rhydian bellows.

"Don't get all angry with me -you just want Maddy for yourself!"

"Not true!"

"I feel terrible now!" Shannon whimpers.

"MEAT!" Maddy demands, arousing everyone's attention.

"I guess she has an empty stomach now.." Rhydian laughs.

"How long have you known Maddy fancied me?" Tom accuses.

" Maddy doesn't fancy you." Rhydian shouts, feeling feral once again.

"Whatever Rhydian, what do you think Shan, I know girls talk about that stuff." Shannon looks at the eager to know boys, feeling the tears reach the surface.

"She hasn't told me anything - but it looks like you both need to asks Maddy! I'm always wrong!"

"Do you seriously think you have a chance together?" Rhydian raises his eyebrows.

"Course not."

"Then what's your point? Because you seem to go on about it!"

" My point is you. Acting all jealous, like you've got some sort of claim on her. All because she's ill, and you can play the love doctor - kiss it all better." Tom spits, Rhydian winces.

"No I'm just thinking about Maddy, she needs me. You're jealous of me and Mads, deal with it!" Rhydian exhorts harshly, before he walks back in the other room.

"I'm jealous!" Tom incredulously says.

"See, you admitted it!" Rhydian shouts, feeling smug on the other side.

"Well I'm going to come in!"

"No, you don't want to see, trust me -it's personal..."

"Here that Sh -" Tom turns around, to see Shannon gone..

(meanwhile)

"Maddy, now is our chance, lets go, the antidote is thistle root -come on!" Rhydian urges.

Rhydian opens Shannon's window and chucks the murky water out. And Maddy leaps out of it, chanting meat in her head. Rhydian shakes his head, feeling free for the first time in weeks, as he jumps off the cracked window sill.

(Meanwhile -again)

Tom slowly opens the door in the dusty living room, to see Shannon weeping, her heart torn in two. The atmosphere twists into bitter despair, and sadness fills Tom's heart. Tom sits next to Shannon, and hugs her slightly, feeling her pain.

"I was wrong Tom, again. I bet the beast isn't even real." Shannon cries.

"It is Shannon, just cause you were wrong about Maddy and Rhydian -doesn't mean you are wrong about the monsters on the moors. You're strong Shan -you need to relax for a while, the pressure's of life has got to you that's all. It will be fine, you are fine." Tom comforts, mustering all the wise words of wisdom he can get.

"I'm an idiot." Shannon replies, pulling herself together.

"Yes you are!" Tom badgers, thy pull apart.

"So where are Rhydian and Maddy then?" Shannon questions, getting ready for the movies.

"Upstairs, Rhydian says it's personal.." Tom makes sick noises, and Shannon laughs dryly, getting up to prepare the food and drink.

Twenty minutes later, Maddy and Rhydian burst through the door, shivering madly. Shannon and Tom rest on each other, watching a lame movie (whatever you want it to be!)Shannon and Tom don't stir from their deep sleep though, and the two wolfbloods tip toe around them, lunging into the kitchen, quietly shutting the door.

"Phew, that was a close call." Rhydian evaluates.

"Yeah, I've never felt so alive. Though I can't even remember half of it." Maddy sighs.

"Nothing really happened, it's fine." Rhydian winks at Maddy, like a energetic cub.

"OK what happened?"

"Tom thinks you and him are meant to be -and I had to break it to him that you weren't, he is so jealous, trying to stop me from talking to you, or accusing me of stuff." Rhydian grouses.

"How do you know I wouldn't want to be with Tom heh?"

"Well, I, I don't actually know. Would you? " Rhydian twiddles with his fingers absent-mindlessly. Maddy comes up to Rhydian and slaps him on the arm -hard.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"For being such an big idiot, that's what!" Maddy grouches. Rhydian rubs his arm tenderly, grinning.

"You think I would actually like Tom?"

"Yeah - but I guess not." Rhydian whispers. Gently taking out a twig from Maddy's messy hair. Their eyes fix, as the world around them become a blur, Rhydian leans in, heir lips only grazing before the door opens, making the wolfbloods jump wildly. Shannon laughs slightly, as Maddy and Rhydian go red.

"Er, you're missing the best part. Sorry if was interrupting.." Shannon smirks.

"No, yeah, well -er I'll go." Maddy and Rhydian depart at the same time, their arms touching creating sensation tinges down their spine. There was going to be A LOT of explaining to do in the morning...


End file.
